Dark Love
by Crimson Sky
Summary: What happens when a vampire falls in love with a human slave


Alright, fact I don't own any of Amelia Atwater Rhodes's characters, I don't know how many there will be, seeing as I got the idea for this story in the shower, washing gold paint out of my hair, don't ask. But I own Leo, and Mark, Tara, Rex and Mia.  
  
Leo ran and ran and ran. His bronze hair plastered to his face, his tan skin glinting with sweat.  
* who does he think he is?* Leo thought  
* Just because he's some great vampire hunter, Wow, doesn't make the best at everything on the planet, vampires probably don't even exist, he is just some whacked out little man*  
  
------------------------------------ 20 minutes ago--------------------------------------  
Thud. Leo 's Dad shoved him into the wall.  
" Tsk Tsk Leo, you know who's the boss around here" mocked Mark   
" I am, that's right, I call the shots around, so what if I leave for three months, without leaving food, May I remind you that I risk my life out there so you can eat, I risk my life to put the shoes on your feet, the food in your belly, the clothes on your back, Maybe you should show some respect."  
" You don't do any of that stuff, you leave it to your rich girlfriend to leave me a credit card."  
" Who do you think pays for the credit card"  
" She does, because she despite all logic loves you and doesn't want you to be thrown in jail for child abuse."  
Leo struggles up to his feet.  
"" Your nothing, just some good looking nut, who has a rich shallow girlfriend who pays for your insane hunt in order to have someone in bed."  
" That does it, out of my house you little insolent, moronic, good for nothing…"  
" You couldn't pay me to stay in this house" declared Leo as he ran out the door.  
  
--------------------------- Now------------------------------------------------------------  
Leo's vision began to fad, the world was becoming distant, and suddenly he blacked out, collapsing in front of a house.  
  
" Hey who's that?" Mia asked of Rex, who at the moment was wearing precious little. The absence of clothes showed off his pale muscular body, his elegant features, and black eyes combined made him an attractive vampire.  
"Who's what" Rex asked Mia, a pale nude girl, quite like Rex, except for the long dark red hair.  
" A boy just collapsed in front of the house."  
" But we just ate darling."  
" Fine let me phase that another way, an attractive boy just collapsed in front of our house"  
" So"  
" It amazes me that you could have survived for 5 centuries, and let still be such a moron."  
" Hey, that's not fair." Rex complained  
" The stupidity increases," Mia noted with sarcasm," Lets review, you have Jeshickah, possibly the most powerful, and cruel vampire in the world, breathing down your back for money."  
" So "  
" IDIOT, a attractive, young boy just collapsed in the front of our house"  
" Still not getting the message"  
" We'll sell him to Midnight"  
" Oh"  
As she sighed, Mia got up off the couch grabbing a housecoat, she walked out the front door, Rex followed, with the notable nonexistence of clothes.  
He's quite an attractive specimen, of the human race.  
" Hey, I'm your boyfriend here."  
" Yes, O stupid one, I'm just noting that, because he might catch more of a bid, because of his looks."  
Leo stirred. The undead lovers exchanged a look.  
" This should be easy to take care of." said Rex.  
" No wait, we want to maintain his health as much as possible"  
" But if they don't see any injuries, they'll suspect something's up"  
" Wow, an intelligent comment, I'm shocked, however you are right, but we can't beat him out on the street, inside, maybe we'll break him if he's weak"  
  
Rex quickly picked up the boy and carried him inside. As soon as the trio had gone inside Rex dropped Leo, on the floor. Leaping to his feet, Leo was shoved into the wall by Rex.  
" Do you know who I am, little human" taunted Rex  
" Psychotic"  
" Wrong answer"  
Grabbing Leo by the hair, Rex backhanded him in the face.   
" You are my property until I decide to sell you. The reason is that I'm a vampire, and you are just a pathetic little mortal human"  
" I am no one's property" declared Leo as he spat in Rex's face  
" This is pointless, there's no way we can do anything, even a simple beating could kill him." Mia said  
Walking over Mia began to feed on the struggling Leo, held in Rex's grasp, he fought to stay above the rising blackness, but in the end he passed out.  
" Right let's get going, I want him outa of here as quick as possible"  
  
That's the end, It's horrible, I know but this is the first story I've written in months, curse the annoyed school work that takes over my life. So reviews are wanted, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS. 


End file.
